The present invention relates to an injection valve, particularly for fuel-injection systems of internal combustion engines, having a magnet winding, a magnet core, an armature which is connected to a movable closure element which cooperates with a valve seat, and having a swirl chamber arranged within the injection valve. Such injection valves, which are intended, in particular, for diesel engines, are well-known to the man skilled in the art.
Upon the injection of fuel it is important that the valve open as rapidly as possible so that the fuel can be injected as rapidly as possible. Furthermore, from the very first moment of the injection, the fuel should be injected with the finest possible degree of atomization so that it burns optimally in the internal combustion engine. In the known injection valves, the closure element opens in each case in a direction opposite the direction of flow of the fuel. This means considerable stroke forces. The swirling of the fuel which is desired upon the injection must again be built up after each opening process, so that at the first moment of the opening the fuel is initially injected without swirl.